phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenixverse Magazine Issue 26
This issue of Phoenixverse Magazine was released to celebrate one year since the magazine's release. Rather than the usual one issue format, this was released as two issues in a plastic bag for the price of one. Contents (Telltale Heart) Character Biography This issue features the life of Telltale, with the events that appear in Friendship is Magic. The Video Games - Telltale In Video Games An overview of Telltale's appearances in the Phoenixverse video games, with a diagram of NPCs she talks to during these. The TV Shows - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic "The Demon Within" Features a synopsis of one of two MLP episodes, this one about Telltale casting the wrong spell and summoning an evil spirit that possesses her, forcing Twilight and Rarity to have to use their magic to stop her. The Interview - Lauren Faust Lauren Faust, director of the first season of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, talks about Telltale Heart and her return to direct 'The Demon Within'. Comic Book - The Time Warp Telltale summons her baby and elder selves while testing a spell and has to suffer the effects of it while she finds a way to return them to their time streams. The Cheatsheet Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 D3M0N50V3RDR1V3 - Unlocks Demon! EG! Telltale heart costume for Telltale Heart in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 ZWBYXRQC - gain the ability to double jump with any character. NNRCPPOQ - add wings to whoever you choose. Contents (Spiralsong) Character Biography This magazine features a character biography on Spiralsong, her current story so far, and her connection with the other residents of Equestria. The Video Games - Spiralsong in Video Games An overview of Spiralsongs' appearances in the Phoenixverse video games, with a diagram of NPCs she talks to during these. The TV Shows - MLP:FIM Spiralsong Special Episode "Spiralsong's Day Off" Features a Quick Look into one of the 2 special episodes of MLP:FIM. this one features Spiralsong and Pinkie pie as the protagonists. The plot explores Spiralsong feeling very tense and constantly trying to find out her past, while Pinkie pie just wants her to relax and take life to it's fullest. The Interview - Tara Strong A text interview with the actress who voices Spiralsong and her thoughts on the character as well as her connection with the mane 6 and other equestrians. Comic Book - Daring Do and The Alicorn of Galaxies a Comic About Daring Do meeting Spiralsong and them saving the world, turning out to be a collaboration between Rainbow Dash and Spiralsong. The Cheatsheet M3TAL - Unlocks Metal Spiralsong Alternate Costume For LOPC:IW and Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 $P1RAL$0NG - Unlocks Spiralsong Wallpaper for the Menu in LOPC:IW and Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 VLT1MAT3 - Unlocks Full Alicorn Spiralsong Alternate Costume For Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 5P1R4LN3M3515 - Unlocks Nightmare spiralsong coustume for spiralsong in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Gifts This issue gave away the download codes to the first 25 issues for those who missed any over the past year, as well as a free full-sized comic book featuring the two characters, and a photograph of the 27 characters getting their own issue in the past year. DVD Coming Attractions *MLP:FIM Special Episodes Behind The Scenes *Tara Strong - Voice Actor for Spiralsong *Julia Roberts - Voice Actor for Telltale Heart Tech Q&A *Giving Them Magic - Documentary about the creation of the feature characters. The animators of My Little Pony, Irockz707, and Knucklesthegreat, *What Did It Take: Animating Spiralsong and Telltale *What Did It Take: Making the ponies playable in OC Clashers *What Did It Take: Designing the demon Telltale Incoming Transmission *Presented in Phoenix Corps HQ... *Presented in UNSC Athenian... *Presented in an Alternate Timeline... Event Center *Brony-Con with Tara Strong and Julia Roberts Ask A Character *Spiralsong *Telltale Heart Hidden Content *MLP:FIM Spiralsong and Telltale Heart Special Episode Preview Demo *MLP:FIM - Spiralsong's Journey (DEMO) *MLP:FIM - Telltale Heart's Journey (DEMO) DLC *A party hat for every character that got their own issue in past year (Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 costume) Digital Content Imports *MLP:FIM - Equestria Musou (USA/Europe) *Spiralsong's Quest (Japan) Alphas *Phoenixverse Racing (DEMO) Category:Phoenixverse Magazine Category:Irockz707 Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Ponies